RX-160S Byarlant Custom
The RX-160S Byarlant Custom is a variant of the RX-160 Byarlant. It first appeared in the Novel/OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is piloted by Robin Diez. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Gryps Conflict of UC 0087, the Earth Federation reclaimed the data of the RX-160 Byarlant as it was the only non-transformable mobile suit with sustained atmospheric flight ability. However this never happened until UC 0096, where the mobile suit researchers refurbished said mobile suit into the RX-160S Byarlant Custom. The Byarlant Custom possesses enhanced speed, agility, and self-sustained atmospheric flight. All these were achieved through the use of enhanced thruster units all over its body and two new back-mounted thrusters, which also contain large-capacity fuel tanks. Other changes to the suit include arm parts taken from RX-110 Gabthley, a new feet design derived from the NRX-055 Baund Doc and the replacement of the mono-eye sensor with EFF standard visor-type sensor. The Federation Forces HQ specifically requested the change in sensor before they would approve the project.HGUC 1/144 RX-160S Byarlant Custom Model kit Manual Two Byarlant Custom units were produced at Torrington Base, with Unit 1 being a validation unit for the enhanced thrusters and various modifications; as such it does not fix the Byarlant's flaw of limited armaments. Development staff have referred to the project as a composite "creature" (Chimera) of Titans mobile suits. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A fixed armament mounted on the forearms, they are the suit's only range weapon and are power rated at 4.7 MW. By adjusting the relevant parameters/settings of the particle cannons (such as its output), the weapon can have a variety of firing modes, including a beam machine gun-like mode that have a high rate of fire at the expense of penetrating power. :;*Beam Saber ::Unlike the original Byarlant, the Byarlant Custom's beam sabers are generated from the Mega Particle Cannons. ;*Claw Arm :While the original Byarlant has small claws for manipulators, the Byarlant Custom is equipped with two claw arms from Gabthley for improved melee combat capability. However, they are even more unsuitable for wielding weapons. Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant Tank/Thruster Units :The propellant tank/thruster unit is a combination of large fuel tank with rocket-propelled thruster units attached at the end. It provides additional fuel for longer deployment times and greatly enhances Byarlant Custom's acceleration and agility during aerial combats. A pair are equipped on both sides of Byarlant Custom's built-in back thrusters. History The Byarlant Custom was deployed against the Zeon remnants during the assault of Torrington Base. Although Unit 1 was launched during the attack, Unit 2 was grounded due to a start-up error. The Byarlant Custom Unit 1 destroyed multiple Zeon remnant mobile suits, including two AMS-129M Zee Zulu. The Byarlant Custom pushed back the Zeon remnant forces with the help of Londo Bell's Tri-Stars mobile suit team and other Earth Federation forces. Variants ;*RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 Gallery RX-160S Byarlant Custom-1 MSG-UC-4.png|Close-up of EFF visor-type sensor Byarlant Custom Visor.png|Another view of visor-type sensor rx160s_p02.jpg|Charging at AMS-129M Zee Zulu rx160s_p03.jpg|Vs Zee Zulu Byarlant destroys arm.png|Chopping off a Zee Zulu's arm with arm-mounted mega particle cannon/beam saber rx160s_p01.jpg|Close-up of shoulder thrusters Kobe Byarlant.jpg|Engaging Zeon remnants forces at Torrington Base (Gundam Perfect File) Teamkamiigusha.jpg|Team Kamiigusa GC from Gundam Build Fighters Try: ZMT-S34S Rig Contio (top), RX-160S Byarlant Custom (bottom), and RMSN-008 Bertigo (right) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-160S Byarlant Custom.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 126.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Manga Byarlant Custom Unit 1 Unit 2.jpg|Byarlant Custom (right) and Byarlant Custom 02 (left) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Gunpla Hguc byarlant custom boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-160S Byarlant Custom (2012): box art 67556BC76.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build Byarlant Custom 160BC453.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build Byarlant Custom 160S4535.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build Byarlant Custom Action Figures RobotDamashii_ByarlantCustom_box.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-160S Byarlant Custom (Ver. Ka)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): box art 3BC5433.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-160S Byarlant Custom (Ver. Ka): sample product - front view 4BC5444.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-160S Byarlant Custom (Ver. Ka): sample product - rear view 6754BLA543.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" RX-160S Byarlant Custom action figure 564788GH43465.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature"- RX-160S Byarlant Custom 78685474.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" - RX-160S Byarlant Custom Rx-160s-verka.jpg|Byarlant Custom "Ka Signature": line art by Hajime Katoki Notes and Trivia References YVFw6.jpg 676BC4543.jpg DXMech19Unicorn - FedScan.jpg DXMech19Unicorn - FedScan0.jpg External Links *RX-160S Byarlant Custom on MAHQ.net *RX-160S Byarlant Custom on Gundams Over Germany ja:RX-160S バイアラン・カスタム